Desafio número 5
by YumeSangai
Summary: Jensen e Jared escrevem uma fic slash de Supernatural.


Título: **Desafio número 5**  
Gênero: Comédia Slash  
Fandom: Wincest, Padackles  
**Sumário:** Jensen e Jared escrevem uma fic _slash_ de Supernatural.

**N/A:** A idéia veio do mais absoluto nada, talvez porque eu esteja vendo vídeos demais no youtube e lendo muitas fanfics, em todo o caso eu confesso que gastei umas 10 horas pra entender o que era "Padackles" tive que usar o Google pra entender. *rindo*.

**-SPN-**

Era madrugada, as luzes da casa estavam desligadas e Jared estava deitado em sua cama, ao se revirar e ficar na direção da porta ele percebe uma luz fraca vindo do cômodo ao lado que acabara por ficar com a porta aberta.

No entanto, a luz não poderia ter sido esquecida ligada, pois aquele cômodo era o quarto de Jensen e ele não era o tipo que dormia com a luz ligada.

Jared ignorou e tentou voltar a dormir. A casa era de Jensen, ele podia fazer o que quisesse, mas não havia passado nem cinco minutos desde que fechara os olhos e ele escutou uma risada.

Jared olhou para o teto e respirou fundo, saiu da cama tentando se livrar no lençol que acabo jogado no meio do corredor, antes dele bater na porta –aberta- do quarto de Jensen e pedir licença para entrar, porque mesmo que morassem juntos e mesmo que a casa fosse de Jensen, aquele cômodo era um quarto, e quarto são santuários, altares particulares, onde espíritos malignos ficam irritados quando alguém entra sem ser convidado, e... ele tinha que parar de pensar como Sam.

— Jensen?

Jensen só então pareceu perceber a presença do amigo no quarto, lhe sorriu agradavelmente e puxou uma cadeira indicando que ele sentasse.

— Cara, você precisa ver isso. – Disse já voltando a atenção ao computador.

— Jensen, que horas são...? – Murmurou sonolento e coçando os olhos, enquanto ocupava a confortável e reclinável cadeira.

— Jarhead, você está falando que nem o Sammy. – Disse estranhando o tom do outro que parecia estar sendo seguido com uma câmera para falar que nem Sam Winchester pela casa deles.

— Eu só estou com sono. – E deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro do outro que riu e virou o monitor na direção de Padalecki que estreitou os olhos ao receber toda a luz na cara.

— Fórum? – E acertou a posição do monitor. – Você está à madrugada inteiro acordado porque está num fórum?

— Não cara, não é um fórum qualquer. – E bateu com o dedo nas letras gigantes e negra que ocupavam o topo da página.

Jared se inclinou e leu com atenção as palavras muito bem conhecidas.

— Supernatural. – E voltou à posição anterior.

— Você precisa ler essas fanfics.

— Jensen, são quatro e meia da manhã. – Diz indicando o despertador que estava na mesa. – E não me diga que você está lendo aqueles slashs que o Eric trouxesse.

— Eu fiquei curioso. – Disse na defensiva.

— Curioso. – Jared respondeu estalando a boca e então deu um giro lento com a cadeira só por diversão. – O que você encontrou? – Perguntou, pois tinha certeza que Jensen estava louco para lhe contar seus "achados".

Jensen deu um sorriso meio nervoso, não gostando de ser observado por Jared, já que sabia que era isso que o mais alto estava fazendo, estudando sua expressão, e como eles já se conheciam, trabalhavam e até moravam juntos, era tão fácil que às vezes dava a impressão que Jared podia ler mentes.

— Eu tive que criar uma conta pra acessar.

Jared riu.

— Obviamente. – Respondeu cortando Jensen que fez uma careta.

— Não, eu ia dizer que eu coloquei "Jensen Ackles" como Nick e não tinha nem 5 minutos que eu me registrei e eu já tinha mais de 40 perguntas na caixa de mensagens, das pessoas querendo saber se eu realmente era Jensen Ackles ou só um fake.

— E o que você respondeu? – Jared perguntou franzindo o cenho, curioso.

— Deixei a caixa lotar. – Jensen riu mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Jared riu e girou os olhos. – De qualquer forma, eu só queria ler as fanfics.

— Nós sabemos do que eles são capazes. – Jared disse ainda meio assombrado com as lembranças do dia em que estavam gravando o episódio e do material que Eric havia trazido.

— Eu acho que você ainda não viu nada.

— O que? Você foi mandado para o inferno, nós morremos, viramos zumbis, nos amassamos no Impala, você é controlado por um demônio e me força a fazer sexo. – Jared riu, mas Jensen estava sério. – O que foi?

— Você disse "Eu e você".

— O que tem? – Perguntou sem entender o ponto.

— Você quer dizer Sam e Dean. – O corrigiu ainda com o mesmo olhar sério no rosto.

— Eu sei, mas e daí? Você me entendeu. – Disse dando de ombros.

— A questão é que não existem só fanfics do Dean e do Sam.

Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente, não entendo do que Jensen estava falando, na verdade, ele não queria admitir, mas estava se sentindo o Sam. Só faltava alguém gritar "gravando" ou "corta".

— Padackles. – Disse de repente.

— Christo?

Jared perguntou em tom de piada, sem entender a palavra que o amigo acabara de inventar, que mais parecia ter vindo de uma página amarelada do diário de John. Mas Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente e desceu a página que estava aberta e apontou para um resumo no final da página. Padalecki se viu obrigado a novamente se inclinar para ler.

— Padackles. – Ele repetiu chocado. – Você está dizendo que existem fanfics da gente? – Perguntou recuando um pouco a cadeira depois de a informação ser devidamente processada. Jensen sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. – Hãn... – E olhou para o computador e depois novamente para Jensen. – E eu achando que transformar Winchester em Wincest era original o bastante.

— Nem me fale.

— Espera, você ficou lendo isso? Fanfics da gente?

— Não! – Jensen gritou como se tivesse se queimado. – Eu achei uma sessão de desafios. – E abriu uma das outras abas.

— Como assim "desafios?" – Jared perguntou novamente puxando a cadeira para frente.

— Olha o número 5.

— "Jensen e Jared tem que escrever uma fic slash de Supernatural". – Jared leu pausadamente.

— Eu estava pensando, eu acabo de criar uma conta nesse fórum, então que tal se os verdadeiros Jensen e Jared escreverem uma fic de Supernatural?

Jared deu um sorriso torto ainda meio perturbado com a idéia, mas quão hilário isso seria? Os fãs escreviam até deles, _literalmente _juntos, porque eles mesmos não poderiam escrever de Sam e Dean _literalmente _juntos?

— Ok. – Jared disse animado, porém não querendo parecer animado demais. – Nós estamos sempre com um roteiro em mãos, então nós sabemos como essas coisas funcionam.

— É Sammy, mas a coisa não é tão fácil assim.

Jared ignorou o fato de ter sido chamado de "Sammy".

— O que?

— Fanfics não são roteiros, essas coisas exigem uma puta descrição. – E bateu na tela mostrando um documento de texto que havia sido copiado do site.

— Ok, eu acho que nós somos capazes disso. Afinal, a idéia do desafio é que Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki escrevam uma fanfic slash de Supernatural, não é?

— Que tal se você soar um pouquinho mais como o Sam? – Jensen pediu piscando o olho.

— Por quê?

— Porque nós precisamos interpretar.

— Cara, nós só vamos escrever e não filmar e postar no youtube.

— Não, me escuta. Quando estamos com um roteiro nós temos que ensaiar as nossas falas, ne? Nós precisamos entrar nos personagens pra isso, eu acho que sairia mais natural se fosse tipo... "Dean e Sam" escrevendo sobre eles mesmos.

— Tudo bem. – Jared estalou os dedos e respirou fundo fechando os olhos. – Nós não precisamos de um roteiro?

— Nós não vamos escrever um episódio, então pode ser qualquer coisa bem simples.

— Cara, você está desrespeitando os fãs.

— O que? – Jensen perguntou fazendo uma careta, enquanto Jared se aproximava do teclado e abria um novo documento de texto.

_Então, Sam em Dean haviam tido mais uma de suas discussões homéricas._

— Você não pode começar a história com "Então", ninguém vai entender nada.

— Pelo menos eu estou tendo uma idéia. – Jared murmurou bocejando, ainda meio afetado pela vontade de dormir e empolgação pela "idéia". – De qualquer forma, a gente sempre pode editar o começo.

Jensen ficou em silêncio, afastou a cadeira e ficou observando Jared digitar devagar, não que ele não fosse bom nisso, apenas parecia incerto, das palavras que usar e talvez envergonhado pelo gênero que havia sido escolhido.

De toda forma, os olhos verdes de Jensen, escaparam das mãos de Jared para observar sem muito pudor o corpo do outro, já que ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom como pijama e Jensen estava de short e camiseta regata.

_No entanto, não seria saindo do quarto e esfriando a cabeça que eles resolveriam aquilo. Sam estava agitado, andava pelo quarto dando grandes passadas –não que tivesse muito espaço para andar-, enquanto Dean o observava –ele sentia que o irmão o observava- sentado na própria cama._

— _O que é!?_

— E agora? – Jared perguntou para si, no entanto, acordou Jensen que havia parado de observá-lo tinha algum tempo e agora sonhava de olhos fechados.

— O que foi? – Perguntou aproximando a cadeira.

— Tudo bem se eu escrever as suas ações, mas eu não posso ter 100% de certeza do que você diria.

— Eu escrevo as minhas falas. – E Jensen puxou o teclado para perto de si, Jared lhe sorriu e ficou o observando.

— _Pare de zanzar desse jeito Sammy, parece que vai criar um buraco no chão._

— _Sammy? – Sam repetiu irritado._

— _Sim Sammy_. – _Concordou enfatizando bem o apelido que o irmão tanto gostava. - Eu não consigo ouvir os meus próprios pensamentos com você circulando o chão desse jeito._

— _Que pensamentos? – Retrucou em deboche, as palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca como veneno de cobra._

— _Sammy não me irrite, nós sabemos quem vai machucar quem se você continuar me provocando._

— _Pare de me chamar de Sammy! – Gritou chutando o pé do móvel. – Merda! – Gritou se agachando e blasfemando. Fora uma péssima idéia chutar o móvel com pé de ferro._

— _Sam. – Dean se levantou num pulo e se tivesse a habilidade teria se teleportado para o outro lado do quarto, mas de qualquer forma, isso não o tomou nem 1 segundo. Logo ele já estava parado ao lado do irmão que estava de cabeça baixa e murmurando palavrões como se fosse um mantra._

— Você está exagerando com nesse negócio de narração. – Jared disse enquanto ajeitava o teclado.

— Foi você quem colocou o "As palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca como veneno".

Jared sentiu o rosto corar, definitivamente não era nada bom quando alguém lia aquilo em voz alta, ele sentia vontade de se esconder debaixo da terra, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

— Mas achei que isso fosse uma característica das fanfics, essas implicações. – Jared disse na defensiva, mas não podia fazer nada quanto ao tom avermelhado de suas bochechas.

— Eu gostei, ficou bom mesmo.

— Pare com isso. – Murmurou ainda mais envergonhado.

— É sério. – Disse não entendendo porque Jared parecia constrangido.

— _A culpa é sua... – Resmungou massageando o pé. Ele ergueu ligeiramente o rosto, fitando o do irmão, os olhos marejados, os dentes amostra._

— _Desculpa Sam, desculpa. – E beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, e em seguida o ajudou a se levantar, fazendo questão de ter certeza que ele estava confortável na cama._

— _Céus_, _eu ainda estou com tanta raiva de você. – Sam disse apertando as mãos contra o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que ele não conseguia mais segurar._

— _Eu só estava com inveja, você sabe... Você ser o favorito, ter uma vida, amigos te esperando._

— _Dean..._

— _Eu não tenho nada. – E sentou-se na beirada da cama. – Sam, eu só tenho você. E isso me deixa irritado às vezes, porque... porque... Você tem uma opção, um lugar, eu só tenho isso. – Disse com a voz amargurada, porém sincera._

— _Então... Recomece comigo, nós somos irmãos Dean._

— _Não. – Balançou a cabeça em negativa e se levantou, não percebendo que o gesto fora imitado pelo irmão que tentava se manter em pé. – Você é mais do que isso Sam, eu simplesmente não posso te deixar ir, te deixar longe da minha vista._

— _Você não pode tomar conta de mim a vida inteira, um dia um de nós vai casar e ter filhos, como o papai e a mamãe. Essa vida de caçadores não é pra sempre._

— _Esses espíritos nunca vão sumir Sam._

— _Então a gente vai ter que se aposentar uma hora, deixar pra outras pessoas._

— _Ta vendo? Eu simplesmente não suporto quando você começa a falar desse jeito._

_— De que jeito? – Gritou de volta._

_— Desse! – E se aproximou de onde Sam estava. - Como se isso não fosse nada, como se isso fosse um trabalho de meio período que você fosse largar quando a merda do verão chegar!_

— _E você parece estar disposto a morrer fazendo isso._

— _Não é estar disposto Sam, é a única coisa que eu posso fazer!_

_— Então faça outra coisa!_

_— Isso é tudo pra mim, você é tudo pra mim, será que você não entende?_

_— Não! Você não pode querer me colocar embaixo da sua asa, eu não vou viver com você na minha frente Dean. Coisas ruins acontecem, você não pode estar 24h comigo pra me proteger._

_— Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou mais calmo, porém sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto._

_— Dizendo Dean, é a realidade. – Disse por fim ocupando o espaço na própria cama._

_— Está errado._

_— Aceite, é fato. – Disse sem olhar para o irmão._

— _Então aceite também o fato de que eu quero viver com você. – Sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que Sam o olhasse nos olhos. – Só com você. Como você vai mudar isso? Essa é a minha realidade._

— _Dean..._

— _Eu entendo que você queira viver a sua vida, mas isso dói sabia? Eu estou aqui basicamente implorando pra você ficar comigo e—_

_— Eu não estou dizendo que eu vou fazer a minha sala e ir embora, isso é só uma idéia, algo que eu espero que aconteça._

_— É, ficar longe de mim._

_— Não, apenas... viver a minha vida. Normalmente._

_— Nós não somos normais, você principalmente._

_Sam sorriu involuntariamente, e se inclinou colocando ambas as mãos ao redor do rosto do irmão._

— _Que isso dure enquanto durar. A caçada. – Completou antes que fosse cortado pelo irmão. – Mas nós dois... É pra sempre._

_Um sorriso largo se formou nos lábios de Dean._

— _Você vai ficar bravo e agir como uma menina de TPM se eu fizer uma coisa agora?_

_— O que? Eu não ajo como uma menina de TPM._

_— Vai? – Insistiu arqueando as sobrancelhas._

— _Depende._

— _Vai Sam, me dê uma resposta direito._

— _Não, eu não vou e retire o que disse._

— _Cumpra a sua parte._

_Sam girou os olhos com impaciência, e antes que pudesse resmungar mais alguma coisa, sentiu uma pressão suave em seus lábios, e ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, pois estava vendo._

_E antes que Dean se afastasse Sam o puxou para mais perto, correspondendo ao beijo, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando que sua língua resvalasse na dele._

— Cara, nós somos uma droga nisso. – Jared disse por fim.

— Você acha? Eu achei até bonitinho. – Jensen disse enquanto passava o canto da mão pelos olhos.

— Você está chorando? – Jared perguntou num tom inacreditavelmente surpreso.

— Não, só estou com sono. São lágrimas de sono.

— Ahãn. E agora? Vai postar mesmo isso?

— Acho que ainda está incompleto e cheio de erros de continuidade.

— Ninguém precisa saber que foi a gente que escreveu e de qualquer forma é madrugada, nós estamos cansados, nosso cérebro não está funcionando direito.

— Você acha que o Sam e o Dean se beijariam desse jeito?

— Tão passional? – Jared perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Nah. – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, rindo.

— Aposto que seria que nem naquele filme Brokeback Mountain.

Jared riu compulsivamente.

— Na parte em que a mulher do cara vê tudo?

— É, desse jeito. Eles são muito estourados, Dean e o Sam. Eles se pegariam daquele jeito. – Jensen disse convencido.

— Ahãn, vamos ligar pro diretor e dar essa idéia, nós nunca mais teríamos que responder perguntar relacionadas a fanfics nas entrevistas.

— Só sobre a nossa vida pessoal. – E desligou o monitor e se atirou na cama, com Jared fazendo o mesmo. – Você não deveria ir para o seu quarto?

— Estou cansado, me deixa dormir. – Resmungou já de olhos fechados.

— Vou contar isso na entrevista, como nós acabamos dormindo juntos. – Jensen disse com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, como se tivesse sido possuído pelo demônio dos olhos amarelos.

— Se você fizer isso nós vamos ter que postar aquela fanfic.

— Realmente, melhor deixar quieto.

— Combinado? – Jared perguntou abrindo os olhos.

— Fechado.

— Ei Jensen, você disse que nós teríamos que entrar nos personagens pra escrever a fanfic, quando foi que nós saímos deles?

— Essa é a questão "Sammy", nós ainda não saímos, eu vou te agarrar daqui a pouco. – Jensen disse abraçando a cintura de Jared que apenas riu.

**FIM.**

**N/A: **Ok, eu preciso confessar algumas coisas, primeiro que não era pra terminar assim, segundo que a idéia era fazer o Jared e o Jensen se pegando (RPS), mas eu gostei tanto do jeito que ficou que blah, deixa pra próxima fic. Que, aliás, eu pretendo que meio que seja uma "continuação no mesmo universo" que esta.

Então, os desafios do fórum podem ter acabado, mas quem disse que não vão aparecer outros?


End file.
